


Five Times Julian Saves Ricky’s Ass And One Time Ricky Saves Julian’s

by remme



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Protective Julian, five and one fic, in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remme/pseuds/remme
Summary: The 5 and 1 fic where Ricky keeps getting himself into dangerous shit and Julian has to save him but then Julian ends up in his own serious situation.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Five Times Julian Saves Ricky’s Ass And One Time Ricky Saves Julian’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back whores  
> Sorry it took me so long to release something, I’m in the middle of writing two rlly long fics for this ship so this fic is just something to do that isn’t as serious

Shit this plan had gotten completely fucked. Julian’s heart raced as he folded over the front of the police car, arms held together tightly by the police man standing behind him. The police sirens were still blaring but they did nothing to silence Ricky’s manic yells as he continued to resist the arrest. 

“You guys are gonna get fucking sued! We didn’t do shit!”

Julian craned his neck to look at Ricky, watching as he thrashed around wildly, getting hit by a baton over and over. Julian really hadn’t expected for any of this to happen, his plan had been damn near perfect. It had all been for Bubbles, he’d been too sick to do his usual cart shit for the past couple weeks and he needed cat food. It would have been pointless to even try to argue with Bubbles about his cats so Julian had the idea to rob the pet store, and at first everything had gone great. Him and Rick had driven the shitmobile to the place, put on masks and Ricky held his gun up to the only cashier while Julian just rushed to get all the fucking cat food he could, grabbing some cute cat toys that he thought Bubbles would like too. After leaving the store Julian was sure that there would be no more issues. And for a bit it seemed like there wouldn’t be. They’d gotten to Sunnyvale with no problems and given Bubbles all the stuff, which he was clearly grateful for. It was when Ricky and Julian went to go to the liquor store later that day that they’d gotten caught. The shitmobile was very easily recognized, and there had been a small police chase before Ricky had crashed the thing. Of course Ricky fucking had. Now they were going to get fucking arrested and go to jail, again.

“Ow! That fucking hurts! Let me the fuck go, you have no fucking evidence bitchbadge!”

“Stop resisting!” 

“We didn’t do shit! I wanna hear the Canadians' freedoms of choices and voices rights and know what I'm getting arrested for!”

Ricky managed to successfully get out of the police’s grip and get a few feet away by doing some weird twisting shit, but then the officer pulled out his taser and aimed it at Ricky in seconds. Julian jerked, yelling Ricky’s name as if it would do anything. The buzzing sound was pretty terrible, and Ricky fell right to the ground with a brutal yell. Julian winced, watching as Ricky twitched, managing to stand up again pretty fast. This was obviously a bad idea though, and Ricky was quickly tased again, and then again. 

“Fuck! Cocksucker!” 

Julian watched in horror as the officer didn’t move to touch Ricky or pull him up, instead keeping the taser pointed, daring him to try and stand. Ricky seemed to be struggling at this point, but Julian didn’t doubt that he would recover fast, it was like Ricky had a fucking super power against weapons. Julian could tell Ricky was in severe pain though, getting tased once hurt like shit, tasing someone more than three times was as good as stabbing them. Julian noticed Ricky hesitantly start to move his hand, and damn near had a panic attack at that second.

“Don’t move Ricky, stay down!” Julian yelled. Ricky just groaned in response, the words not being processed at all as Ricky crawled back to his knees, the taser being raised again before Julian yelled at the officer.

“Don’t tase him anymore! You’re gonna hurt him!”

The cop just snickered and the taser went off for the fourth fucking time. Ricky’s body went completely slack, Julian wracking his brain for something to do. He was aware of the 9mm that he had in his front pocket, it was currently being pushed against the car roughly, but he wasn’t sure how useful that would be. The police were no doubt armed and as soon as he stood he would probably just get tased or shot himself. Fuck, Julian wasn’t good at dealing with the cops, this was supposed to be Ricky’s thing. 

Julian kept his eyes focused on Ricky as he thought, glad but also worried to hear when the other made an almost gurgling noise and started talking.

“This is fucking ridicules! We didn’t do anything and you’re doing this shit! I wanna make a citizen's arrest!” Ricky’s voice slurred, straining against the agony he had just felt.

“We know that you two are the ones who robbed the pet store, you’ve got some fucking car.”

“We are borrowing it! It’s Trevor Lahey’s car! Don’t shoot me with that fucking tasner!”

“If you move even a muscle I will not hesitate to use it again. You’re getting on my nerves.”

Thankfully Ricky didn’t move, just yelled more profanities. 

“Are you gonna handcuff me fuckbrains or what?”

Another electricity bolt shot through Ricky’s body, this one lasting much longer and causing another sharp and awful yell. Julian didn’t have time to hesitate, running on his poverty-corrupted instincts as the cop behind him was also distracted. Julian threw his elbow back into the cop’s stomach hard, successfully managing to knock him down. He grabbed the gun from his pocket, aiming it at the fallen officer. The cop with the taser shifted his full attention on Julian, looking shocked, frustrated, and unsure what to do. 

“If you tase him again then I’m shooting.” Julian said firmly, despite knowing his words were complete lies. Julian didn’t have it anywhere in him to kill a person, but the policeman didn’t know that. Ricky looked up from the hard concrete road and up to Julian, pained expression causing Julian’s heart to sting. 

“Get in the car.” Julian instructed Ricky, who nodded lamely.

“I have a gun in there, one sec-”

“Don’t get the fucking gun, just be ready to drive.” Julian hissed. 

“Okay, okay.” 

Ricky fully stood, basically buzzing as he walked to the shitmobile, continuously cursing. The taser cop was in a staring contest with Julian now, Julian starting to back up to get in the passenger's side of the shitmobile. The car looked a fucking mess, the front even more busted than before, but it would work just like normal. 

Julian kept the gun aimed at the cop on the ground until he was just ready to jump in, and Ricky timed the start of the shitmobile perfectly, shoving his foot against the gas as soon as Julian was seated. Right as the car started to move there was a loud clanging noise, bullets peppering the back of the shitmobile and definitely making heavy dents. Julian looked back as they got further ahead, seeing that the cop he had knocked over was the one shooting at them. Both officers climbed back into the police car, following Ricky and Julian as if there was any point, they were already out of eye distance.

Julian turned back around to face forwards, letting out a heavy breath as they speeded back to Sunnyvale. Julian knew it was risky and stupid of him to pull out the gun, one of the cops had a gun too for fuck’s sake, but there was no way in hell he wouldv’e been able to watch Ricky get tazed for another second. 

“That was fucking amazning Jules.” Ricky said breathlessly, shaken up and fried but still giving Julian a small smile while he turned a tight corner, nearly crashing the car again.

“Careful, Rick.”

“Sorry.”

“You feel okay?”

“I feel like I just got electricfried five fucking times.”

Julian nodded, picking up his rum and coke that he had left in the car, taking a few sips of it to calm his own panicked mind.

“Where’d it hit you?”

“The tasner hit my chest every time but they beat the shit out of my fucking arm with their bat-on.”

“I have some salve and duct tape in my trailer.” Julian sighed, seeing that there was already bruises forming across Ricky’s arms and fighting the urge to fully inspect him now. 

“Thanks Jules.”

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t want you to do that shit again Ricky.”

“It’s not my fuckin’ fault-”

“Just don’t resist so much next time, okay? You’re just gonna get us both in jail.”

“Well,” Ricky shrugged, “It kinda worked.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I mean, we aren’t getting caught now are we.”

Julian gave Ricky the harshest glare he could.

“You are fucked, you got tased five times you fuckin’ idiot. Don’t do it again Rick, it scares the shit out of me. You need to smarten up before something happens that's serious.”

Ricky lit up a cigarette, looking almost thoughtful.

“I’ll be more careful.”

\---

Ricky sat on Julian’s couch, lightly blowing smoke through his lips as Julian gathered some first-aid shit. 

Julian finally moved back to Ricky’s side, sitting down next to him. 

“You said they got you on your arms and chest, right?” Julian asked, preparing to be in some uncomfortable territory. 

“Yeah.” Ricky grunted, already taking his shirt off with no shame, Julian looking to the ground. Of course Ricky didn't find it weird to take his shirt off, to him it must've just seemed like he was a straight guy taking his shirt off around his straight best friend. Julian knew differently though, it was hard for him to look at shirtless Ricky without weird feelings bubbling up, ones that Ricky wouldn’t be comfortable with. Ricky was at least half naked very often, (Julian had to restrain Ricky while the man was only in boxers multiple times), and Julian usually just tried to make eye contact and not do anything that seemed suspicious. He’d seen Ricky’s body a million times, so there was no use in acting like a gay bitch now, especially since he was hurt.

Speaking of which, Ricky discarded his houndstooth shirt onto the floor, showing the fresh bruises and red marks littering his upper arms and chest. 

“Shit Ricky.” Julian mumbled, already reaching for the salve he had brung over.

“Fuckin’ hate cops.” Ricky said, looking down at himself to also see the injuries.

Julian dipped two fingers into the salve and hesitated slightly before brushing the ointment over Ricky’s chest gently, sucking in a small breath. Julian tried not to stare at Ricky’s chest long, he’d already memorized every one of the old scars that Ricky seemed to have everywhere so it shouldn’t be this hard not staring. Julian continued to apply the salve as carefully as possible. Occasionally Ricky would hiss and grit his teeth, cussing into the air between them as Julian continued.

Once Julian was finished with the salve he grabbed the shitty bandages he had, wrapping them around Ricky’s chest. His chest wasn’t bleeding but it looked pretty fucked, and it was sure to get irritated if it was bare against Ricky’s shirt. The bandages were hard to apply though and Julian had to wrap his arms almost entirely around Ricky, which made his whole body burn. If he had just used duct tape like he’d planned than this would be easier, but the bandages would be better in the long run.

Julian’s black muscle tee was feeling tighter as his chest pushed against Ricky’s in an effort to tie the bandage on his back. Julian was half on Ricky’s lap for fuck’s sake. Julian could feel his face warming significantly, suddenly more aware of how he was basically straddling Ricky’s fucking leg. Julian rushed to finish tying the bandage, moving away quickly. Rick hummed sadly at the loss of contact, only furthering Julian’s discomfort as he took away the medic supplies. 

“Better?” Julian asked gruffly, trying not to look at the now confused Ricky.

“Yeah, thanks man.” Ricky replied, watching Julian disappear into his bedroom for a short moment before returning, throwing a blanket for Ricky to catch.

“You can stay here for the night if you want,” Julian supplied, Ricky only now noticing the time, “the shitmobile would probably hurt if you try to sleep in there.”

“Thank you Jules.” 

“If you pull that shit again I won’t do this, okay?”

Ricky was ready to argue again that it wasn’t his fault but Julian was already retreating.

“I’m gonna shower. Don’t drink my liquor or you’re out.”

He heard Ricky whine in protest as he locked himself in the bathroom, trying to calm his still hammering heart. Julian turned on the shower, making sure it was cold enough to get rid of the boner that he now had. At least Ricky hadn’t noticed it. Julian rubbed his hands roughly down his face, tired as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for reading! Leave kudos and comment, I fucking love to read them!


End file.
